Think Twice
by Turquoise Crystal
Summary: What happens when a certain grey-eyed blonde receives news about Percy's wedding?
1. Think Twice

**Hello! First fanfic, so no flames please... Thanks bluebeautiful for helping. Go check out her stories. XD This is inspired by Taylor Swift's Last Kiss, in case you were curious. My fics will usually feature songs because I usually get inspiration from there...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

><p>Seaweed Brain, My Seaweed Brain was getting married. The bride-to-be wasn't me. A tear slipped silently down my cheek as I sniffled. I was never one to cry. I was known as the girl who had a protected heart, no one slipped in without any challenges. Thus, it was difficult to make me cry, even in battle. Percy was one of the only ones who had ever saw me cry. Now, he was gone. Probably happily planning his wedding while I cried my eyes out, drowning in all that water. Water... His father's element.<p>

Why? Why had I broken up with him? I was dumb enough to let the best thing to happen to me slip through my fingers. Just like that.

FLASHBACK

We were in love. So hopelessly in love. We were 18 and entering college next year **(correct me if I'm wrong because I don't live in America, nor anywhere else that has a college. In my country, you don't call it college, and it's a completely different education system.)** but I was afraid, afraid that I would lose himd ue to seperation. We were ging to different colleges. He was going to one that majored in marine life, and I was going to one that would major in architecture.

I didn't want to lose him,aand then came the inevitable.

"I think we should break-up."

He stared at me in disbelief, hurt evident in his eyes. Those green eyes that I loved so much, but sadly would never be able to see into again. Those that I could drown in, for days and not feel anything but happiness. Those green eyes that were no shattered and breaking apart.

"Why?"

"I..I.." I couldn'y bring myslef to tell him the truth, the truth that hurt me like a knife stabbing me repeatedly, but I would never die from.

He pulled me in for a kiss. Our last kiss. I poured everything into it, passion, love and regret for him. On that note, I left the very night.

END OF FLASHBACK

That's it. I'm not going to let him slip through my fingers. Not again. I'm going to crash their wedding.

* * *

><p><em> I still remember the look on your face<br>Been through the darkness at 1.58  
><em>

_The words that you whispered  
>For just us to hear<br>You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<em>

_Go away _

_-Last Kiss, Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally finished... It took me 2 weeks to upload this thing. Yeah, that's how busy I am. So don't expect frequent updates. BTW, dp ypu guys want it to be a two-shot or a three-shot? If it's going to be a two-shot, then it'll all be in Annabeth's POV. If its going to be a three-shot, then the next chapter will be in Percy's POV. Thanks! R&amp;R...<strong>


	2. Vanilla Twilight

**Hey guys! Two updates in a day because I'm super bored today, nothing to do... BTW, if you are following bluebeatiful, you should have sussed out that I'm YC. And SE is pinkblossomflower and bluebeautiful is Just to us. The 5 of us that bluebeautiful mntioned are BFFs, if you haven't guessed that yet...**

**Disclaimer: When Rick Rordian turns into a brilliant Asian 11-year-old, with the anatomy of a typical 11-year-old Asian girl, please DO inform me.**

* * *

><p><em>'Cos I'll doze off safe and soundly<br>But I'll miss your arms around me _

_I'd send a postcard to you dear  
>'Cos I wish you were here <em>

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
>But it's not the same without you <em>

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly _

_The silence isn't so bad  
>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad <em>

_'Cos the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly _

_I'll find repose in in new ways  
>Thought I haven't slept in two days <em>

_'Cos cold nostalgia chills me to the bone _

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night<em>

_Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you  
>I don't feel so alone <em>

_- Vanilla Twilight, Owl City_

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I was getting married tomorrow. To Rachel. It felt weird to marry her, I couldn't shake off the weird feeling that this wasn't who I was supposed to be married to her. Rachel was more of a sister to me. Albeit I did make out with that certain little sister, she was still one to me. Not a girlfriend and a bride-to-be.

Girlfriend... Annabeth, my first girlfriend. Even after 7 years, I still couldn't forget her. Does this mean that I'm still in love with her? No, Perce, get a hold of yourself! You're getting married tomorrow. TO RACHEL. You can't be thinking about other girls now. Think of Rachel. Her fiery red hair, her green eyes...

Red, Annabeth's favourite colour... I could still vividly remember the red and grey dress that she wore to Junior Prom...Green, the colour of my eyes... She always used to compliment my eyes. The beautiful shade of sea-green that she had grown to love. I drifted of in my thoughts again.

Annabeth... Her long, slender fingers, the ones that I placed the promise ring on. The ones that always felt right in my hands and twirl her around during Prom. The ones that Rachel's could never be compared to.

Her kiss, sweet, soft and demanding. I could still remember out first underwater kiss, no matter how many times Rachel kissed me, I still couldn't get the taste of Annabeth's kisses out of my head. I drifted off to sleep with a certain sophisticated blonde in my mind.


	3. The Wedding(Part 1)

**Hey guys! 2 updated in a day because there's no school and my projects are all done. This one will be when Annabeth is going to the wedding. The first part is written by bluebeautiful so that'll explain it if my writing style is different at first. I've also decided to change this into a story as I don't have much time, so I'll update short chapters every few weeks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to this? Really.**

* * *

><p><em>You said it in a simple way<br>Four AM the second day  
>How strange that I don't know you at all<br>_

_We stumbled through the long goodbyeOne last kiss  
><em>

_~Come Back Be Here, Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I creep up to the church. Hearing the bell peals brings anger boiling up again. Stupid Rachel! I thought she was my friend!

A string of colorful words tumble out of my mouth, causing the church door to creak ominously. I clap my hand over my mouth and slink back into the bushes surrounding the chapel.

Big mistake: they were rose bushes.

Still, I couldn't risk the little redheaded bridesmaid seeing me. Her memory was etched deeply in my mind. Dear, sweet Ariana, Rachel's ten-year-old adorable cousin, who was as oblivious as Mr Seaweed Brain himself.

Thinking about him brings a fresh set of tears to my eyes. No! You cannot cry Annabeth, you're here to get him back, no more lonely nights eating popcorn and sobbing to chick flicks.

I sigh heavily. Everything was so much easier back then! Why did I ever break up with Percy?! Wait, it was my insecurity. No, I must get him back, no matter what it takes.

Gathering up all of my courage, I crept to the back of the church and snuck in through the back door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, cliffhanger! I know that it's super super short, SORRY! Anyways, if you want longer stories answer this,<br>**

**Which country do I live in?  
><strong>

**Hint- Go and check out my BFF bluebeatiful's acount, she's holding the same and she gave the same hints. **

**First three to answer it in this story gets a one-shot/two-shot about Percabeth/Jasper/ApolloThalia/Leyna/Caleo. **

**I'll update on next week if I get 5 reviews. BTW, the next chapter is already pre-written.  
><strong>

**~Turquoise Crystal **


	4. The Wedding(Part 2), Ending

**Hey guys! I'm back! Glad that you guys reviewed. This is a continuation and it is longer as it is the last chapter next to the epilogue.**

**Did any of you realize that Percy's actually Annabeth's uncle? Now that I've said it, it sounds _wrong_ to ship them but oh well, their parents _are _immortal...**

**Sorry. I know that I promised this chapter a week after the previous one was updated but with the elections and stuff, I've been really busy. **

**Disclaimer: I'm getting kinda tired of these...**

* * *

><p><em>I hear the preacher say speak now<br>Or forever hold  
>Your<br>Peace _

_There's a silence  
>There's my last chance<br>I stand up with shaking hands  
>All eyes on me <em>

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
>But I'm only looking at you<em>

_I, am not the kind of girl_  
><em>Who should be rudely barging in<em>  
><em>On a white veil occasion<em>

_But you, are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl <em>

_~Speak Now, Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I heaved a sigh of relief. I had successfully hid behind the extravagant and extremely hideous flowers at the corner of the room. I peered out curiously, this _was _Percy's wedding after all.

The chapel was rather horrible. It was chilly and I could count at least 20 insects and mites on the floor. Saying that it was horrible would be an understatement. It was hideous! I shuddered in fright. You would have thought that someone as loaded as Rachel would have her wedding in a better place, you know, with actual lighting instead of candles.

Oh well. It's her choice.

I scanned the room for a familiar mop of black hair, but only noticed a woman with red hair wearing a cake. Or was that meant to be a dress? It was blown up so big, if it wasn't for the fact that I was at wedding and not a fair, I would have thought that it was humungous blown-up, life-size, toy.

Darn you ADHD! Now, back to the topic.

I watched as Rachel started practicing her strut. I it my lip, trying to hold back laughter. It was absolutely ridiculous. Evidently, one of her bridesmaids seemed to think so and she burst into laughter upon watching Rachel. To my horror, Rachel grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to a side.

Gone was artistic, bubbly, cheerful girl with fiery red hair and paint splattered clothes. In her place was a woman who seemed to hold herself with poise. Despite her appearance, she had became more immature on the inside. I briefly wondered if that was possible.

Breaking my train of thoughts, I resumed my search for a pair of sea-green eyes. My breath hitched. There, in a corner, stood him. I apologise for the use of pronouns, I could not say his name, not at this moment. He was a black tux and looked as handsome as ever. I looked up into his eyes. I was taken aback, his bright, lively, sea-green eyes were gone. In its place, was a pair of dull, lifeless, swampy green orbs. I barely resisted myself from going there and slapping him right there and then, then I would judo flip him.

Ah, good times.

His eyes looked like when he was having those nightmares of Tartarus, broken and scared. Only this time, he wasn't having a nightmare nor a flashback, if so, then why that expression? I longed for those bright, lively, eyes of my reckless and Kelp Head-ish idiotic boyfriend of mine.

I looked in his line of sight. He was staring at a pair of grey owls, the exact same color as my eyes. Was he thinking of me? My heart skipped a beat at this thought. My seaweed brain was inside there, somewhere, I knew it, and I would dig him out, even if it meant embarrassing myself.

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Perseus Orion Jackson and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Before we commence the ceremony, I would like to ask if anyone has an objection to this. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Maybe this really is a bad plan. You're ruining his one and only shot at a normal life with Rachel. That way, his kids would be safer, and would not have as much of a scent. I started having second thoughts and contemplated.<p>

I scanned across the room, as though looking for someone or something to comfort me and tell me that everything would be alright. I stopped midway. Sally Jackson was staring at me, straight into my soul. As though sensing my distress, she sent me a small smile, acknowledging me and assuring me that everything would be alright. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down.

"I object this marriage," I said, as I stood into the light. All eyes were on me as I said that statement boldly. Green, blue, brown, kaleidoscope. Some gave me wide grins while other glared at me, loathing me with deep hatred and seething with anger. That must be Rachel's family, I relished the thought.

Finally meeting Percy's eyes, I said, "Percy, I have always loved you, and still love you. I know that it was a mistake when I left you years ago. I was a coward and I was afraid of heartbreak due to the long distance. Instead, by breaking up with you, I caused the both of us more hurt instead. I understand that you might not want to forgive me, but I hope that we can still be friends.

It's not a plan worthy of Athena, I know that. However, love is blind, and I would do anything for you." I finished, eyes brimming with tears that threatened to fall anytime. Percy stared, dumbfounded. Taking the hint, I ran out of the doors. I hid in the rose bushes, deciding that it was the best place to hide.

The door creaked and footsteps were heard. I muffled my sobs with my sleeve, trying to hide my sobs. It was a fruitless attempt and the rose bushes parted to reveal the handsome face of Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, look at me," Percy said, lifting my chin gently to meet his eyes. I lifted my gaze unsteadily, shaking with sobs. His eyes were back to their previous lively green, I noticed. He pulled me into a hug, embracing me tightly. He then pulled back, and kissed me on the lips, hard.<p>

His lips were just as I remembered. Salty with a hint of chocolate chip cookies.

"I love you, Wise Girl. Don't you ever leave me again," M heart thumped irregularly upon hearing those three little words.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Speak Now. I don't want to write an epilogue because I kinda figured that if I did, it would probably come out cliché and I don't like cliché stuff. <strong>

**Warning: Spoilers for BoO. For those who haven't read it yet, skip the below paragraph. **

**I was kinda disappointed with Blood Of Olympus. The fight was so freakin' short. You would think that it would actually be longer than 6 pages after all they've been through just to stop it. Not to mention, the way Percy's blood was spilled was so cliché. Seriously. And I can't really picture Jason with glasses, I wonder how Camp Jupiter would react to _that_.**

**Book I'm Reading Now-Confessions: The Private School Murders by James Patterson & Maxine Paetro**

**It's a really good book, though you should read the first one first to kinda get what's happening in the second book. FYI, I didn't proofread this chapter me if they are any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Now, one person tried to guess which country I live in, but sadly did not get it. No bitchiness meant, if it sounded like that. **

**Here's the question again- Which country do I live in? **

**Here's a hint to help you guys- It is really young, compared to other countries. I'm not white. Though small, it is one of the most efficient countries in the world and its airport is the best in the world. **

**Remember, the first 3 to guess this gets a Percabeth/Caleo/Jasper/Frazel or any PJO pairing that doesn't go against the before mentioned ships. R&R!**

**~Turquoise Crystal**


End file.
